Antarctica's love issues Chapter 4
by shadowfinn13
Summary: England has no idea how to act around Antarctica. Will he make one,small move that ruins his chances? Or makes them even better?


They finally arrived at England's house.

"Wow!" exclaimed Antarctica,"your house is really nice!"

"T-thank you..."said England, still deep in his own thoughts.

They both went inside. Antarctica just looked around while England plopped himself on the couch. He sighed. His thoughts were still flowing through him. _She's in my house now! What should I do now? Do I make a move? Or do I wait? I should ask somebody, but then they'll probably blab it to other people or even Antarctica! Crap! I'm on my own! I have no idea what I'm doing! I'm going to mess this up! _Antarctica came in and interrupted his thoughts. She sat down next to him. His face got a bit red, since this was the closest he's ever been to her,or even a girl in general. Antarctica then asked, "Britain, why is your bed so big? Do you have a mate or something?" The question caught England off guard. He just looked at the ground and replied, "um, no. I guess it's big just in case I ever did have a, uh, mate." England looked back at Antarctica. She was smiling. She seemed to not really notice, or care, about his answer. She must've been in her own little world. _Damn,_ thought England, _her smile is so pretty! _He couldn't even help himself from smiling along with her. He then noticed a somewhat long piece of hair on the top of her head. Kinda like Canada's or Italy's. But, he wanted to be sure, so he reached out and pulled it. It definitely was part of her head since it didn't come off. Suddenly, England's face was greeted with a hard slap. He fell back on the couch, holding his hand over his cheek, wincing a little. He looked at Antarctica, wondering what he did wrong. Her face was red.

"You pervert!" she cried.

England was confused. "How am I a pervert?!"

She covered her face and replied, "that's my erogenous zone!"

England immediately apologized and ran out the room. He ran into his bedroom slamming the door behind him. His face was red and had a nosebleed. He stuffed his face into his pillow. _I am a pervert! I should've known! What was I thinking! Know she's gonna think I'm a dirty-minded freak and hate me!_ The idea of Antarctica hating him started to bring tears to his eyes. He then heard a knock on the door. It was Antarctica. He got up, wiping some of the tears from his face so he wouldn't look weak or foolish. He opened the door. Antarctica had her face pointing to the ground. She had some tears rolling down her face. _Bloody hell! _Thought England. _I just can't do anything right today! First, I knock her out with a hockey puck, then, touch her erogenous zone, now I've made her cry! _

"I-I'm sorry for slapping you in the face," whined Antarctica,"I-I didn't mean to hurt you!"

England just stared at her for a moment, wondering whether he should comfort her or not.

"It's okay,"he replied, trying to sound sweet as possible, "it's my fault, I didn't know and I should've asked instead of doing it anyway."

Antarctica was still sniffling and wiping tears from her face. England felt stuck. He just wanted to hug her, and say it was alright, but, he also thought that it would add on to the pervertedness that Antarctica already had felt towards him. She was still crying. She must not know how to handle these kind of situations. Or like hurting people. _Fragile, _thought England, _like the beautiful little flower that she is. _He was now convinced that he should comfort her. So, he reached over and hugged her. Holding her head against his chest. She had stopped crying. She actually seemed a bit surprised now. He rested his head against hers. He didn't want this moment to slip away from him so easily. She started to blush, as well as England. He was very tempted to kiss her on the top of the head, but had to hold himself back. He didn't want it to seem really weird or awkward. Antarctica then pushed him away gently. She just turned around and left. She had went into the kitchen. England stayed at the doorway for a moment, just staring at Antarctica. _Did she like the hug?_ He thought, _or did I make it awkward? Should I compliment her? _He actually thought that, that was a good idea. He walked over to the kitchen where Antarctica was sitting. She was looking out of the window. He kneeled down next to her. He grabbed her hand and gently brought it up to his lips to give a small,warm kiss.

"I'm sorry,"he said lowering her hand,"but, I couldn't help myself. You're so pretty! I could never just stand there and watch you cry. Especially when it's my fault. I'm not perverted, or at least I don't think I am. And, I understand if you just about hate me right now."

Antarctica was surprised and blushed. She said,"I would never hate you! I don't really hate anybody! And, I don't think that you're **that **perverted. And, thanks for the compliment."

England was filled with joy. _She doesn't hate me! I have a chance! I know I'll win her over! But, right now I think my first goal is to get to kiss her on the lips. And she won't pull back. I just hope nobody else gets in my though..._

__**End of Part 4**


End file.
